Seberus D. Cultera
Lord Seberus D. Cultera (ケルベロス文化会館, Seibeirous D. Coutleara) or otherwise known as the 'The Vulture '(禿鷹, Hagetaka), is the leader of the Cultera Brothers. He is a highly powerful agent of the World Government, that only answer to the Gorosei themselves. Severus and his brothers, have been handed pick by the group to do mission hand selected by them. Seberus their leader and taking his orders from both the Gorosei and Father Cultera, originally Seberus and his brothers were Cp9 agents. But after taking down the Jiang/Zwei Pirates alliance and several of the Tacihbukai bases and a few of the warlords. Seberus and his brothers were promoted to where they are now and they had stopped countless pirate crews and some of the worse criminals this generation have seen. They are mostly famous for bringing in several crimes, among several members of the Hakuri Pirates and other crews. Seberus shaded in mysterious, sets out to rid the world of all who break the peace and justice. Appearance During the per-time skip, Seberus was a shorter man and lean muscled. He wore a long black robe, then a black cloak with a yellow trim on the edges of the cloth. Under the cloak and robe, he had a pair of black pants and simple shoes. He had a red sash around his waist that held his sword and a chain around his waist. Around his head, he had a silver chain around his forehead and his neck. He had a vial over his head and a mask covering most of his face. However the most notable feature about him was the fact that he is Heterochromia, in which he has a green pupil in left eye and a blue pupil in his right eye. During the post-time skip and his current outfit, he had grown taller and more muscular. He now had gotten a scar over his left eye and going down his cheek. He wears a custom made officer’s hat, black and the Cultera family symbol in gold. From his hat, he has a black vial over his head and a mask over his face, showing off his eyes. Around his scarf is a red and golden, scarf around his neck. On his upper body, he wears a set of armor on his shoulders and arms. The most notable is his gauntlets that ate the Sabu Sabu no Mi and over this he has a loose tunic over this. He then wears a long skirt like cloth over the armor he wears on his lower body. However often he is seen in a hybrid vulture form, so most of the times his feet are that of a Culteras . He then wears a long black cloak over this outfit and carries a long curved sword on his hip. During his days as a member of the Cp9, Seberus had worn a white dress shirt and a black tie. He had black suit trousers and shoes; over his face he wore a vial and a cloth over his face like his current outfit. He had worn a white fur coat over his shoulders and a sword on his hip. He had kept his gauntlets on his at all times and he wore a green sash around his waist. Gallery Seberus's face revealed.PNG|Seberus's Face Revealed. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:World Government Category:World Government Ally Category:Cultera Brothers Category:Cultera Family Category:Former Cp9 Agent Category:World Government Agent Category:Swordsmen